Conventional pneumatic tires are designed to perform for relatively long periods of time. In many cases, automobile tires are now expected to have a useful service life of 30,000, 50,000, or 70,000 miles. However, even long-life pneumatic tires are subject to air pressure losses due to puncture by nails and other sharp objects, temperature changes, and/or diffusion of air through the tire itself.
Since air diffusion reduces tire pressure over time, the pneumatic tires may repeatedly become underinflated. Accordingly, drivers must in turn repeatedly act to maintain recommended air pressures in the vehicle tires to avoid reduced fuel economy, tire life, and/or vehicle braking and handling performance. Tire pressure monitoring systems (TPMS) are automated systems that have been proposed to warn drivers when the air pressure in the vehicle tires is significantly low. Such systems, however, remain dependent upon a driver taking remedial action, when warned, to re-inflate a tire to the recommended pressure. It had thus been desirable in the prior art to incorporate an air maintenance feature within a pneumatic tire that would maintain a predetermined or recommended air pressure without requiring driver intervention.
To this end, air maintenance tire (AMT) systems have been developed. An AMT system typically includes one or more pumps or pumping assemblies that act to increase the air pressure in the vehicle tires as needed. An example of one such system is a valve stem-based air maintenance tire system described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/065,134, which is owned by the same Assignee as the present invention, that is, The Goodyear Tire & Rubber Company.
In such air maintenance tire systems, and particularly valve stem-based air maintenance tire systems, certain components of the systems may be exposed to road debris and environmental conditions. For example, a valve stem-based air maintenance tire system may employ air tubes that extend between a valve housing and a peristaltic pump tube. Such air tubes may be disposed on the outboard surface of the wheel rim and/or tire, where they are exposed to road debris and environmental conditions.
It is therefore desirable to provide a protector that shields and protects such components of a valve stem-based air maintenance tire system from potential damage.